Promise?
by ColorMeBlackeri
Summary: He's gone. He's never coming back. Dark and pretty graphic. oneshot


**A/N: Hey guys this is the oneshot…I worked pretty hard on it so I hope you enjoy, it is kinda dark and graphic-ish. Well anyway review!**

* * *

_Promise?_

The moon shone brightly that night, bathing the entire city in an eerie white sheen. The roofs of houses shone, giving off a ghostly pale light. The shadows of night played menacingly under the moons light, unafraid. They stretched long and jagged, implanting horrible images into the passerbyer's mind.

The wind whistled through the trees, whispering a mysterious lullaby. The trees long slender branches made soft scraping sounds against the wind and each other. They swayed hypnotically from side to side to the rhythm of the breeze's song.

Tonight was different, everyone knew it. Even the most brave and people who would have usually have strolled these winding streets under the cover of night retreated into the safety of their homes when darkness fell. They all looked out their windows silently staring, taking in this scene before them. It wasn't just what they saw that transfixed them so. With the eerie scene also came a……feeling, an atmosphere.

A nervous feeling, a miserable feeling, a hopeless feeling. These emotions slowly settled on the people of the town like an evil enchantment. Though it wasn't exactly the same for everyone.

It reminded them all of the saddest moments in their lives. When they felt like dying. When all hope had been lost, when who they had loved most had been ripped from them savagely.

The town was covered with this sense, like a heavy mist on a cool day, the mist so heavy that nothing could been seen, when all you could do was feel blindly around. That's what the town's people felt like, smothered, suffocated, trapped in this horrible mist, in their own worst memories.

In a neighborhood near the east side on town was a house. It wasn't any house it was _the house. _The house that everyone only dared to whisper about behind gloved hands and guarded mouths. The house that many modern ghost tales, folklore and perhaps even a movie sprang from.

It looked like any other house. The roof shone the same way as the others in its street. The garden looked normal enough. A few flowers here and some overgrown weeds scattered sporadically throughout.. But if you looked hard enough, squinted your eyes and concentrated you could tell. The flowers were drooping and haven't been watered. The purple, red and yellow hues seemed dimmer, like you were looking into a old-fashioned television where the colors came out distorted.

The weeds, which at first sight seemed tamed and at bay, were actually overgrown, the attached themselves to virtually every plant. Winding their deadly vines around the stems of the flowers and slowly but surely killing them.

What caused all these terrible stories about this house you may ask. Well the answer to that is _a girl_

A shadowed figure sat in the corner. Her knees drawn up to her chest and two long skinny stick arms wrapped around them holding them tightly to her. A living breathing _shadow._

But you could see her pink hair, the pink hair she was famous for. Once it was sleek and glossy, gleaming in the sun, shining in the moon. Now it was dull, the same muted color as her flowers. It fell around her shoulders limply, _dead_. Knots were everywhere dominating her head. Her hair stuck a bit manically around her face giving her a mad scientist look.

She was clad in a white lace sleeping gown, which was a little too big and hung off her thin frame. Indeed she was thin, to thin. So thin that her ribs could be seen from her stomach and you could count the bones in her foot.

She gripped her legs and slightly rocked back and forth, switching from her heels to her bottom. Her shoulders were shrugged up like so they touched the bottom of her head. It had a turtle-like effect because no neck could be seen. Goosebumps had risen along her skin making the tiny hairs stand on end.

Her once rosy lips were now colorless and chapped, skin peeling off of them. The parted silently croaking a song.

_When winters gone and springs arrived_

_You'll come back to me_

_After I've endured the pain_

_I'll have you back in my arms_

They sung almost soundlessly, the words lost all tune and came out spoken instead. Her voice was hoarse and broken, ruined from too much sobbing, too much screaming. The words nothing more than a whisper drifting away with the wind.

The most shocking of all were her eyes. They were lifeless, hopeless……loveless. There wasn't even any more despair or misery or even resentment. Now they held ….._nothing. _People always swooned over her eyes. They said their beauty could match that of the sun and stars. The sparkle that they once held that could stop an army but that was now long gone…never to return.

The prominent sea-foam green now faded to more of a light green, a barely green. It looked like a cloud of haze was in front of them. People never new what they were looking at, staring somewhere off into the distance, into the past, into her memories, but barely seeing it at all. It was like if there only was a way to remove the haze those piercing green eyes would come back…….but it's not that simple.

The whole effect put together was horrifying. She looked so small, so delicate sitting there squished into the corner. The way her hair stuck up, the way she rocked slowly back and forth as if to lull herself to sleep. The way those lips parted silently reciting the same song endlessly, the way her eyes stared straight ahead at nothing like she was blind. Not many people new the exact status of her condition but "what drove her to this?" that everyone knows………………

Though it may be hard to believe, this girl was once happy,

She had friends _once. _

Her tinkling laughter filled a room _once._

Her eyes blinded like the sun and shone like the moon _once_.

But that was a long time ago………….

0

_It looked like a painting, it really did. The way the clouds were tinged pink with the last fading rays of the setting sun. The closer you got to the sun the pinker they got, effortlessly blending together. Towards the middle the clouds grew into a bright pink, borderline red. Then nestled into the center was the sun. It was a hazy crimson color from being covered by many clouds. Yet still it radiated a glow that was transfixing. _

_Many people told her eyes could match the beauty of the sun. Sakura only laughed, how could her plain green eyes match the beauty of this? The whole scene before her was all effortlessly painted by that beautiful red orb. What could her eyes do?" Stop an army?" Sakura giggled to herself that's what Sasuke said._

_Sakura turned her eyes back to the sunset again and once again the breath in her throat caught and she stared mesmerized. No matter how many times she's seen the sunset from the mountains never it got old, never failed to capture her attention and warm her heart. _

_Today it was especially radiant, sending off warm glows of light that refracted upon her skin turning it light shades of pink and orange. Sakura took a deep breath. Suddenly she was totally aware of everything around her, every rock under her feet, every ray of light from the sun. The wind that whipped her hair about so fiercely surprisingly smelt of a gentle and crisp autumn day._

_Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her backward. _

"_Sasuke!" Sakura tried not to squeal and sound like a little girl with her first crush but she was so excited he was here. Sunsets were always better when Sasuke was there with her. She leaned her torso back against his chest with a sigh. The well-toned muscles protruded out and it felt hard like a rock, yet still radiated the warmth that she loved._

"_Hey you," he whispered bending his head down so his raven-black hair fell over her soft pink tresses and his breath tingled her ear. Sakura reached down to loosen the muscular arms around her waist so she could turn around and face him._

_Then she stood up on her toes so her face was parallel with his._

"_Hi back," she murmured breathlessly wrapping her thin arms around his thick waist and planting a lingering kiss on his rough cheek. _

_Slowly Sakura untangled her arms with his and took a step back to examine him. There Sasuke stood, unmoving; waiting patiently for her to finish so he could sweep her back into his arms. Then he saw her eyebrows furrow in disapproval. Uh oh! He was sure he looked fine and had no new injuries for Sakura to have a heart attack over._

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke asked barely above a whisper when Sakura still had that concerned expression on her face. He closed the distance between with one long stride and was about to envelope her in his arms when two slender hands were placed onto his arms gently but firmly stopping him._

_Her eyes were still focused on his body, deep green murky pools of worry._

_Sasuke looked down at his own body trying to figure out what it was that was worrying Sakura so much. Then the realization hit him. He was still in his ANBU uniform, black cargo pants with black sleeveless under armor and silver shirt over it. He still had his arm-guards on with the ANBU sign and his ANBU mask hung from his pants._

_He knew Sakura didn't like him being an ANBU, she thought it put him in too much danger, but the truth was he like the impending feeling of danger around every corner, the exhilaration of standing triumphant over the defeated enemy, the high you get that comes with rage, he liked the feeling of __**power. **_

"_Sakura….," Sasuke started unsure of what to say._

"_I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all." Sakura interrupted, she then walked forward and fell into Sasuke's arms holding onto him tightly._

"_What am I supposed to do if you get hurt?" asked Sakura squeezing him even tighter, "or worse…..," Suddenly everything fell strangely silent, even Sasuke didn't know what to say next though they've had this conversation may times before._

"_But I won't," managed Sasuke finally pulling away from Sakura so he could cradle her face is his large calloused hands. _

"_You don't know that," mumbled Sakura petulantly twisting her face away, eyes downcast. Though her voice still showed defiance he could tell her tone was softened. _

_Sasuke:1 Sakura:0_

"_I'll never leave you," Sasuke said earnestly, in one last attempt to convince her. Sakura looked up at him with her blazing green eyes and just stared. The intensity in those eyes was almost too much for Sasuke to take and all of his self-control was needed for him not to look away._

_Sasuke:1 Sakura:1_

"_Promise?" she said finally in a soft whisper. Her eyes were filled with hope and love, but behind that in its swirling depths there was also doubt and hurt, but most of all her eyes looked pleading, like they were begging him to keep this promise and testing him to see if he really could._

"_I promise." Sasuke replied quickly before turning to look back out the now star-filled sky._

0

The moon shifted from behind the view of clouds and was shining brightly through the window, giving the room a transcendent glow.

Sakura was still hunched in the corner below the window still and hidden from the light. If someone was to walk into he room right this second then she would look like a shadowed beast crouching in the corner ready to pounce. Though she was really in no condition to walk not to mention pounce.

Once one of the greatest kunoichi in the hidden leaf village, she was now sick and weak from lack of food and sunlight.

Her position hadn't moved an inch, and she was reciting the same song relentlessly, like it was the only thing that she could grasp on to, the only thing keeping her alive.

Now your probably wondering what happened to her. She had dazzling beauty, the man of her dreams and a perfect life. What went wrong?

The answer to that is…_everything. _The promise that meant everything to her was shattered.

Promises are easily made and easily broken.

0

_Sakura jolted up from the bed, it had been another nightmare. She'd been having them a lot lately, all of them about Sasuke. Sakura shuddered at the memory of her dream and blocked those thoughts from her mind. _

_When she turned towards Sasuke's side of the bed her body froze and a wave of fear washed over her. It was empty, the impression of his body still visible in the moonlight, the covers thrown to the side carefully. Sakura could feel his lingering body heat coming to her in waves. _

_Maybe he's just in the bathroom?.._

_But the house was too silent, she couldn't feel his chakra anywhere. Besides Sakura knew before that, when someone you love leaves you can feel I it the depths of your heart, they ache and pound a rhythm of sorrow._

_The first thing that came into Sakura's mind, "she had to find him, stop him…he promised.."_

_She was out of the house fast as a shadow, weaving through the trees fast as lightning, her heart guiding her way….towards the edge of town._

_Maybe she was overreacting, maybe he just needed some air and she was making a complete idiot out of herself….maybe……_

_The faster Sakura ran, the stronger the wind whipped her face the more she believed this causing her to slow down unsure of what to do anymore. Her doubt grew stronger and stronger until Sakura was positive she was over-reacting. _

_But when she finally came to a complete stop on the road heading east all those thoughts of everything being alright went out of her head and the impending truth crashed down on her hard and fast driving her breath away._

_There on the road was a figure; raven black locks framed his face shielding his eyes, his muscles rippled beneath a tight black shirt. A backpack slung over his shoulder……………Sasuke_

_Clack clack clack _

_Each step brought him closer to her. Sakura's knees felt weak and her head was spinning, the pit of her stomach wrenched but all that was nothing compared with the aching throb inside her heart, the pain ripped savagely at her chest leaving her breathless._

_When Sakura looked up again Sasuke was gone the road deserted, nothing except the wind carrying debris across the cobblestones. Sakura wheeled around frantically desperate to catch another glimpse of him, even if it was going to be her last._

_A small sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw him now ahead of her still plodding quietly down the road. He must of missed her because she was in the shadows. The small amount of relief quickly faded, swallowed by pain._

_As if Sakura had only just realized what was happening._

"_Sasuke!" a strangled cry escaped from Sakura's lips as she staggered towards him. Sasuke turned around slowly as if he expected Sakura to be standing there. _

_The coldness in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. Sasuke definitely looked different. He held himself tall and proud, arrogantly, the cold look dominated his eyes. _

_He made no move towards Sakura, just stood there staring at her blankly. Where was the man she loved, the one she had said goodnight to just a few hours ago. He was gone replaced by this……….monster._

"_Sasuke….." Sakura began hesitantly_

_Sasuke just looked bored, he raised an eyebrow skeptically then turned on his heels and started to walk away._

"_Wait, Sasuke don't go" cried Sakura desperately in one last attempt. _

_Suddenly Sasuke was gone from in front of her and Sakura felt his presence behind her back. "Look, Sakura, we had fun while it lasted okay?" he hissed into her ear. His voice sent shivers up her spine that racked her entire frame. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over. The throbbing turned into an acute pain, her heart beat feebly but was no match for the monster tearing it to shreds._

"_but it's over now, I want bigger and better things. I want power." He continued bending down so his lips caressed her ear. Sakura whimpered. It took all her might from doubling over. The hysteria was rising in her chest. _

"_The truth is your just to __**weak**__, and __**pathetic**__ for me." Each word felt like a bullet to the chest for Sakura and she finally gave in collapsing to her knees and holding her chest. Trying to close up the gaping hole where her heart had been ripped out_

_She wished that she had never come and tried to stop him, she wished that he had never stolen her heart; she wished she had never met Uchiha Sasuke in her life. _

_Where anger should have been there was only pain. Sakura could not bring herself to be mad at him no matter how hard she tried. _

_The only thing she felt was the pounding in her chest and the endless hole in her heart. _

_Her breathing came out in ragged bursts of air; it felt like her chest was being pushed together by some invisible force._

_Sobs escaped her lips but no tears, no tears would come. Sakura buried her head into her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She willed this to be a dream, wanted to world to fade away so the agony would recede but that never happened and never would._

_Sasuke slowly bent down against Sakura's back, she could feel his rock hard chest pressed against her spine; but it wasn't warm anymore, it was cold as stone. _

"_Oh, and by the way Sakura," he whispered, moving her hair with his warm breath, "I never loved you."_

_With that he was gone, continuing on his path as if he was never interrupted._

"_You promised Sasuke…you promised." Whispered Sakura almost inaudibly, half to herself half to the wind._

_Sasuke suddenly stopped mid-step, his back still to her. A flint of pain crossed his face but was gone just as it appeared. Replaced by the cold look in his eyes. _

"_Promises are meant to be broken." He replied in a low voice and started off again never looking back. _

_0_

The wind had picked up speed whipping the tree branches to and fro but inside the house nothing had changed, the moonlight had now shifted so the corner was completely shrouded.

There she sat still as a statue still reciting the song with her bleak voice.

Suddenly Sakura stopped and the room was silent. Now that there was no singing came a silence so profound that you might think you had gone deaf. There was no movement…nothing. The air was still in the house carrying a dull stench.

Sakura though was only focused on a shaft of moonlight that cut throught the glass window. Her dull green eyes stared transfixed but no emotion showed on her face. Slowly she cocked her head never moving, never blinking.

Than the strangest thing happened, the corners of her chapped lips turned up slowly revealing a sadistic half-smile.

Sakura stared straight ahead a maniacal grin plastered onto her face obviously seeing something that wasn't really there.

She extended a bone thin arm reaching towards the pale light. Her hand shook from the strain.

Sakura though persisted stretching farther and farther. She fell forward with a dull thud and started grappling towards the window with more urgency than before.

One arm still reached out to grab something that wasn't really there.

Sakura frail body finally could move no farther and she collapsed her head and arm bathed in white light. Her chest heaved from the effort but the smile was never gone.

Then Sakura suddenly stopped breathing and cocked her head so one ear shown in milky light. It was as if there was someone murmuring in her ear, but there was nothing but the wind.

Sakura slowly started to crawl forward a whimpering sound escaped from her lips involuntarily with every movement.

Sakura raised her hand again but this time it had a strange tenderness to it. She cupped her hand and brought it into the light. She was cupping someone's face in her small hand. Caressing it's shape gently or just caressing the wind.

"You came back," Sakura croaked her yes closed from the effort to speak. "I knew you would." Her voice started to break and crack. Sakura hadn't said a word in years.

She whispered his name barely audible, carried away by the wind…_"Sasuke"_

Then she tilted her head back so the moonlight struck the flesh of her exposed neck and listened to this illusion of Sasuke murmur to her the words she'd been longing to hear.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise from something none of us could here. She turned to glance at "him" for a second before closing her eyes again as if to prepare.

With that she started forward once again grappling on the cold tiles farther and farther from the sliver of moonlight. With an exhausted croak she finally crashed limply near the kitchen cabinets and far from the window.

Sakura's chest heaved and she wheezed. Her body couldn't take anymore but she wasn't satisfied, not yet. Sakura cried out from pain as she grabbed hold of the counter and heaved herself up. Her whole body shook violently and her knuckles stretched her skin taut from the effort.

Sakura clung onto the edge refusing to let go hoisting herself higher and higher, until her chest was above the counter. Then she reached a hesitant hand over lingering on top of everything unsure of what to grab.

Finally she found and reached out for it with a moan. Her hand grasped something then Sakura's legs gave out and she hit the cold floor with a thud. In her hand the blade glinted in the light.

Sakura's breathing slowed and her eyelids felt heavy her worn-out body wasn't capable of this anymore….it was tired too. Just when it seemed she was destined to never move again something in her brain stirred. Sakura forced her eyes open staring intently at the shaft of light longingly.

She started once again crawling towards the light her eyes never wavering. This time thought her lack of energy and speed was obvious. She couldn't do this much longer.

The steady pounding of her heart slowed and Sakura's arms shook uncontrollably. Each movement brought a gasp to her lips. Slowly her teeth started to chatter and the gasps were drown out by the clinking of teeth.

Sakura collapsed with a content sigh, her face finally bathed by moonlight again. Her eyes though stared straight towards the moon. Once again listening intently to the illusion spell, never able to pull away again

Her lips moved silently forming words. As if she was repeating them from someone else, like a question

"_The sweetest slumber ever?" _

Once again Sakura raised herself up stretching towards the moon, like she wanted to be swallowed up by it whole. Her dull eyes pierced through the window fixed on nothing but the glowing orb hung lazily in the sky.

Sakura's body shook and she almost collapsed again, she staggered up again supporting herself with her bony elbows. then another quake strummed through. She looked up at the moon hopelessly.

All of a sudden she now longer fought it, maybe she accepted that her time was up or maybe it was the he said to her, but Sakura didn't fight in anymore and fell towards the floor willingly accepting her fate.

The sharp blade was thrust into her waiting bosom and she landed with a groan, rolling to the side. For the first time in over ten years a solitary tear rolled down her cheek cutting a path through the dirt stains.

Her ivory sleeping gown was now soaked with crimson liquid like a river flowing freely staining her gown but freeing her soul.

The remnants of light faded from her eyes and she uttered one last word before the sweetest slumber overtook her.

"_Promise?"_

**

* * *

**

**Huh? So what did you think, if you guys like it then I'll write more similar ones because I got a lot of ideas pleasse review!!**

**Love**

**Blackeri**


End file.
